All Tied Up In Love by Heart For Twilight
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: You never know where you might find that person who is everything you need or desire.


**Title: All Tied Up in Love**

 **Summary:** You never know where you might find that person who is everything you need or desire.

 **Pairing: Bella/Edward**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Word Count** : 3471

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Why are you here, pet?" Looking at the submissive in a perfect waiting position, with their head down, they didn't answer. What a good little pet.

"You may answer."

"To serve you."

"Do you trust that I will follow our contract that we have to each other?"

"Yes, your pet does."

"Do you give yourself completely to me?"

"Yes, your pet gives themselves to you completely."

"Do you know your safe words and promise to use them if needed?"

"Yes, your pet does and will."

"Then let us begin."

It was hard to believe, but this was their ten year anniversary of the first night in the playroom. It felt like only yesterday that she had started working at Cullen Design Company. She had been hired as the executive assistant to Edward Cullen, CEO and founder of the company. He had built it from the ground up to be one of the best architectural design companies on the West Coast. He was known for being a tough as nails, take no prisoner type of guy. Other CEOs, hated him but wanted to be him. Edward had been on the society pages, with a new girl each time and was considered the most eligible bachelor in Seattle.

Bella had been warned that Mr. Cullen, which he wanted to be called at all times, was very particular about everything, whether it be a design or a simple memo. She had lost count how many times she had to correct a letter, because of something simple that would have been fine in any other office. For three months Bella had held her tongue and complied with every one of his demands. It also didn't help that he was pure sex on legs and she had lost track of how many times she had been woken up in the middle of the night with her hand on her pussy after dreaming of him.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Seattle, Bella was at the office to finish up the project that she had been working on for two weeks. She had gone over it more times than she could count and was confident that it was perfect. She walked into Mr. Cullen's office at four o'clock with the project bound and ready for him to review.

Laying it on his desk, he looked up and stared at her with those striking green 'fuck me' eyes and those plump lips, that she had imaged sucking her clit as he used his long fingers to fuck her pussy. Fuck, she was wet again.

"Here is the report, Mr. Cullen," Bella said.

Edward reached for the report and tried not to look at Bella. From the first day she walked into the office, he was aroused. She wore skirts that showed off her toned legs, blouses that emphasized her generous tits, and those fuck-me high heeled shoes. He had lost count how many times he had to jack off in his bathroom, screaming her name as he came. Bella's work had been extraordinary, but he used his petty excuses of mistakes just so he could see her more.

"I hope this meets my standards," Edward growled.

Bella stood in front of his desk waiting for him to review the document; this was one of his many commands that she was required to do.

Moments later, he looked up at her and pushed the document back towards her. "You missed a comma in the fourth paragraph. Fix it."

That was it. She had kept her true nature away from work, but this man needed to be put in his place and if it meant her job, so fucking be it. Bending over and placing her hands on his desk, she looked deep into his eyes. "Mr. Cullen, if I had my whip with me, I would bend you over this desk and turn your ass red. I have taken your constant criticism, but no more. It is not in my nature to take it and I refuse to do so anymore."

Edward was shocked. How had she found out his secret? He had been so careful to keep his professional life and his private desires separate, however here stood the woman of his dreams saying things that he desired. He had found the community while he was in college, and over the years, had been in several contracts with Dominatrices but never longer than the contract date.

Lowering his head. "How did you find out?" He whispered.

Bella was shocked. She noticed that Edward was now in a submissive stance. Fuck, how had she missed this? Standing up, she straightened her blouse and walked over to the door and locked it. Walking back to the desk, she came around and rubbed her hand up his back.

"Stand and take off your jacket," she demanded.

Edward quickly stood and removed his jacket, keeping his head lowered. He was so aroused, that he thought his cock would bust through his zipper.

"Do you have a ruler in your desk?" Bella asked.

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but remembered she had not given him permission to speak.

Bella couldn't help but smile. "You may answer any of my questions."

"No, Mistress."

Bella looked around the room; on his drafting table was a long wooden yardstick. Oh, the possibilities. "Drop those pants and lean over the desk," she said.

Edward quickly unzipped his pants and was thankful for the relief from the tight material. Pulling his pants and underwear down, he leaned over the table as Bella demanded. His heart began beating so fast and his breathing was shallow with the thought of what was about to happen.

Bella walked over and picked up the yardstick. She turned to see that Edward had done as he was commanded. Slapping the stick down on the desk, the sound echoed around the room, causing Edward to jump. "Look at me."

Edward turned his head and looked at Bella. She began to slowly unbutton her blouse and allowed it to slide down her arms and onto the floor. HOLY FUCK! She was wearing the sexiest bra he had ever seen. The thin material wrapped around her plump tits but allowed him to see her hardened nipples. He watched as she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, then watched as it fell to the floor in a pool of material. In his dreams, he had imagined her like this, but it was nothing like the real thing. She stood before him in a thong, garter belt with black stockings, and those fuck me high heels.

"Your safe word is red. If you want me to stop you need to say it, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent, turn your head back to the desk," she said.

Edward did as he was told and waited for her next command.

"I am going to give you ten strikes with this stick. Do you know why?"

"No, Mistress."

Bella smacked his bare firm ass with her hand. "It is because you have made my life a living hell."

"Sorry, Mistress."

"You will count each hit and thank me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Bella picked up the yardstick and placed the first strike on his ass.

"One, thank you," Edward groaned.

Oh, what a good little submissive. Bella continued her punishment, increasing the pressure of each hit, but making sure that she didn't do any damage. When she was finished, she placed the stick on the desk and walked into the bathroom, hoping to find some lotion to smooth on Edward's red ass. On the bathroom counter was a large bottle of lotion and a box of tissue. Giggling to herself, she imagined what Edward had been doing in the bathroom. Grabbing both, she walked back in the office to find Edward still bent over the desk. Sitting the bottle and tissues on the desk, she pumped a significant amount of lotion into her hand and began to rub it over his ass.

Edward almost moaned out loud when Bella began rubbing the lotion on him. His cock, at this point, was beyond hard. If she had continued with her punishment, there would be no way he could stop his orgasm. He had to use the techniques that he had learned over the years to stave off impending premature ejaculations.

"Get up and turn around," Bella said.

Edward got up and turned around to find Bella sitting in his chair completely naked. Her pussy was completely bare and he could see the faint glistening of wetness. He watched as she took her finger and circled her nipple, then pulled it hard causing her to moan out loud.

Bella looked up at Edward as she continued to play with her nipple, as she moaned he licked his lips and his pupils were almost entirely black. When she looked at his cock, she almost came. HOLY FUCK, HE WAS HUGE. Not only was it long, but it had an ample girth. Damn, that was going to feel fucking great in her pussy, and, hopefully soon, in her ass.

"Get on your knees and make me come with your tongue."

Edward dropped to his knees and rubbed his hands up her smooth legs, spreading them farther apart and pulling her ass closer to the edge of the leather chair. Licking his lips, he leaned in and took a whiff. She smelled so fucking good that he wished he could bottle it up and keep it with him whenever he wanted to smell her. Flatting his tongue against her mound, he took a long lick to gather all the wetness that was there. He continued to lick and took her clit between his lips and sucked hard, causing her to moan.

"That is it, little pet, I am fucking close."

Edward smiled at her pussy and continued his attack on it. After a few more licks on the outer lips and into her pussy itself, he took her clit between his teeth and bit down hard.

"FUCK, I AM COMING!" Bella screamed as she came.

When she finally came down from her high, she looked at Edward, who was once again waiting in his submissive position. "You did very well, so well in fact, that I think you deserve an orgasm. Put me on the desk and fuck me, HARD."

Edward stood up, swiped the desk knocking everything onto the floor, turned and picked Bella up and gently laid her on the desk.

"Are you ready, Mistress?"

"Fuck yeah. I hope you know how to fuck with that cock as good as you did with your tongue."

Edward lined his cock up to her pussy and, in one hard thrust, pushed his way into her hot, wet, tight pussy. He almost came immediately, but he wanted to be able to make her come again before he did.

Bella grasped the edge of the desk, to prevent from being pushed off it by his powerful thrusts. She had never been this full before and he ruined her for any other cock. She lifted her hips slightly, which cause his cock to go even deeper. With each powerful thrust, she became closer to coming again. Looking at his face, she could tell he was doing everything possible to holding off his own orgasm. "I am close. Come with me."

Edward pounded three more times into her pussy and felt her walls clamp down on his cock, which caused him to come, shooting a long stream of hot cum deep inside of her. When he finally stopped, he gently pulled out and collapsed in his chair.

It took a few moments for Bella to calm down, but once she had, she went over and got two bottles of water from the wet bar on the one wall of his office. She handed Edward one of the bottles, who took it and chugged down the ice cold liquid.

"How long have you been a submissive?" Bella asked.

"Five years. How long have you been a Dominatrix?" He asked.

"Five years as well. You are terrific."

"Thank you and you are the best I have ever seen or been with," Edward admitted.

Bella crawled up on Edward's lap and brushed the hair that had fallen against his eyes. "Would you like to continue this relationship in a more formal matter?"

"Yes, Ma'am, very much so."

After that afternoon in the office, Bella and Edward entered into a Dominant/submissive relationship. In the office, Edward was still the boss, but during their time of play, Bella was in complete control. Their contract was up in a few days, however Bella didn't want it to end. She had never experienced anything like this with any other submissive and she couldn't even think about him being with another woman. Actually, she couldn't think about not having him in her life, and not only as her submissive, but as the man she had fallen in love with. There had been several times she almost blurted it out, but she was scared that he might not feel the same way.

Edward was in heaven. He had the best assistant in the world in his office and a woman who controlled him in the bedroom. Bella was everything he could ever want in a woman and more. But he was afraid to tell her his feelings for her. He was so in love with her that he couldn't imagine being with another woman the rest of his life. She had ruined him for all other women. Bella had asked if he wanted to come over to her house for dinner and talk. What if she allowed their contract to end? How could they work together every day and not be in some type of relationship? He arrived at her house carrying two dozen red roses and a heart full of love.

Bella answered her door and gasped at the sight of Edward wearing her favorite Armani suit and holding a bouquet of roses.

"Edward," she sighed deeply. "They are lovely."

Edward leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "They are not as lovely as you."

Bella's heart fluttered. "Please come in."

After Bella had placed the roses in a vase, she poured Edward a glass of wine and sat down beside him on the couch. Taking a generous drink, she set the glass on the coffee table before turning towards him.

"As you know, our contract is up on Friday."

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like it has been three months already," Edward said.

"I know, but I don't want to sign another three-month contract," Bella stated.

Edward's heart stopped. His worst nightmare was coming true. "Why?"

Bella was shocked by the defeated look on Edward's face, before she replayed her last comment and then it hit her. "Oh, Edward it is not like that."

Moving closer, she placed her hands on either side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Edward, I love you."

Edward gasped. Had he heard her correctly? She loved him. "You love me?"

"Very much," she cooed.

Edward pulled her into his arms. "I love you, too," he declared and proceeded to seal his declaration with a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a kiss that was full of love and passion.

Bella was so overwhelmed, not only by Edward's proclamation of love, but the powerful kiss that they were exchanging. "Take me to bed."

Edward picked her up and took her to her bedroom. This was the one place that he had only seen once. He had his own room that he stayed in when they played. Stepping into the room, he was welcomed by a king size canopy bed with sheer white curtain encasing it. He put her down next to the bed and began to kiss every inch of skin that was visible. Edward found the tie that held her dress together, and slowly pulled the ribbon. The dress fell open giving him a full view of her magnificent, creamy breasts heaving with her deep breaths.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

"Please, Edward," Bella begged.

Edward smirked, it was usually him that was begging, but to hear her was the biggest turn on. Leaning down he took her rose-tipped nipple into his mouth and began to suck as he gently kneaded and stroked the other.

Bella's head fell back and she moaned out. "Oh, my God, yes."

Edward pulled away from the nipple and slipped the dress off her shoulders and quietly undressed, as Bella watched. When he pulled off his pants and underwear together, his long, thick cock bounced against his rock hard abs. Mistress Bella required him to work out four days a week and to do yoga twice a week. She needed him in peak shape and flexible.

Bella sat on the bed and Edward got to his knees, grasped the edges of her panties, and pulled them down her long, toned legs. Throwing them over his shoulder, he began to kiss up her ankle, to her calf, behind her knee, up her thigh but stopped short of her wet, soft mound.

"Move back, please," Edward said.

Bella moved back to the center of the bed and Edward climb over her. Taking his thumb, he caressed her cheek and lips. "Close your eyes and open your heart to me. I need you to open your soul to me, touching you, needing you, loving you, every second of every day. The only thing I want in return is your love."

"Yes, Edward. You have my love and undying devotion only to you."

Edward eased himself inside of her and they both cried out in pleasure. Over the last three months they had countless hours of sex, but this was different, this was their souls joining together in a beautiful dance of love.

"Bella, I need you to come for me," Edward cried.

"I am so close."

Raising his hips to a different angle, he thrust deeper than before sending Bella over the edge. She exploded into a thousand pieces, clamping down time and time again on Edward's cock. His orgasm quickly followed in the longest, hottest release of his life. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled them over, still connected, but with her now on top. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, but completely satisfied.

"I love you," He declared with all his heart.

"As I love you."

After that night they took their relationship to the next level. They were not in just a Dominant/submissive relationship, but also a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. They knew they couldn't keep their loving relationship secret, because it was evident with every look they gave each other; so after discussing it, they decided to announce it to everyone. Almost everyone was excited about the new couple, but only a few were jealous of either Bella or Edward.

Two years after their declaration of love, Bella and Edward were in Vegas for a conference when they decided they would get married in a small chapel off the Vegas strip. It was just the two of them and the officiant, however it was perfect for them.

Two years after their marriage, their first child was born and it was at that point that Bella decided to quit and be a full-time mother. They still had playtime, but had to be creative with the timing. The years past and today was their ten year anniversary.

"Come with me," Bella commanded, walking to the one wall. "Stand right there."

Edward stood where he was told, his head lowered waiting for his next instruction.

Bella pulled out one of her white silk blindfolds and wrapped it around Edward's head covering up his stunning green eyes, which she loved so much. Taking a silk tie, she wrapped it around his wrists behind his back. Tonight, Bella had told him to wear a pair of well-worn jeans, no shirt and no underwear. Stepping in front of him, she ran her fingernail from the apex of his neck, down his chest, around each of his nipples, then down his abs to the button to his jeans.

"You are doing so well, my pet," Bella said. "Hmm, I wonder if my cock is ready for what I have planned for it."

Unbuttoning the button and slowly unzipping the zipper, she saw that his cock was, as always, hard with a pearl of cum at the tip. Just as she began to remove his pants, a cry came across the baby monitor.

Bella lifted up the blindfold. "Looks like we will have to pick this up later, my love."

Edward smiled. "My body, my mind, my heart, my obedience, and my love will always be waiting for you. I am all tied up in love and will be until my last dying breath."


End file.
